For some conferences or meetings, all the attendees or participants may not be in the same location. For example, some of the participants may be in one conference room, while other participants may be in another conference room and/or at various separate remote locations. Still other participants may be in transit between two locations and/or may be dialing into the conference using a mobile device. Regardless of the location of the user, conferencing systems such as WebEx or other collaborative applications require the participant to dial and/or identify a phone number that the application may dial to conference in the participant.